Wormhole Madness!
by straykitty
Summary: Someone is opening up portals to all the different realities... and all the charachters are getting stuck in YGO world. Can they stop the evil person's plan and get back to their own times? UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Please R&R! It's my 1st fic, so BE NICE! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters....unfortunate but true!

**Note: I won't describe everyone because you all should know what they look like!**

Chapter 1

"Thanks, Nurse Joy! I really appreciate your getting these potions for us!"

"It was my pleasure, Ash. Besides, the road to Naridian City is a long and difficult one – you wouldn't want one of your Pokemon to become hurt with no Pokemon center nearby!" Nurse Joy answered with a smile.

Ash grinned back at her, and turned to his friends. "Let's go!"

As Misty, Brock and Ash left the Pokemon center, they noticed a strange group of people standing awkwardly on the pavement. One, a boy of about 10 with messy black hair, was complaining loudly. "This is incredible!" he said. "We don't where we are and there's no hope of lunch either!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ash. "Are you lost?"

"Very!" began the boy, but another, older, boy with long black hair stopped him.

"We, ah, aren't from here. Could you show us around?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Misty. "I'm Misty. What's your name?"

"Ray, and this is Tyson, – " he pointed to the boy who had spoken before "– Kai , - " he gestured to a tall, unfriendly-looking boy with blue hair "– Max and Kenny," he pointed to the other two boys, one with a friendly expression and blond hair, the other with brown hair that covered his eyes, who was holding a laptop.

"And I'm Ash, and this is Brock!" said Ash. Pikachu tugged on his hat. "Oh, right! This is Pikachu!" he said, patting the small yellow Pokemon.

"What is that?" asked the boy who had been identified as Kenny, opening his laptop.

"A Pikachu!" said Ash proudly.

"What's that, Dizzi?" Kenny asked his computer.

"Well, I must admit I don't know!" said Dizzi.

"What is that?" asked Brock, leaning towards Kenny to better examine the laptop.

"This is very confusing!" said Ray. "What's a Pikachu? I've never seen one before!"

"Let's go somewhere and discuss this properly – its getting too confusing this way." Misty said loudly, breaking into the conversation. The boys agreed, and they walked down the street together.

"Can we go somewhere where there's food?" asked Tyson. Ray, Kenny and Max laughed.

"Where do you come from?" asked Brock interestedly.

"Ah," began Ray stalling for time.

"Just tell them," urged Tyson.

"Uh," stalled Ray.

"If you don't, I will!" threatened Tyson.

"Alright!" said Ray, after some thought. "I know this might sound crazy, but I don't think we're from here at all."

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"Well, we don't know what Pikachu are, so that must tell you something!" said Max, sensibly.

"You mean," began Ash. "You're not from anywhere around here?"

"Nope," confirmed Tyson. "Now can we _please_ get something to eat!?!"

Everyone laughed, and then they trooped into the Pokemon center. Suddenly, a door swung open and a frazzled looking young girl staggered out, followed by a stampede of Pokemon. "They've all gone mad!" she yelled, and Ash and his friends jumped onto the chairs in the waiting area to escape the stampede. As a small Onyx rumbled by, Ash turned to Nurse Joy for guidance. Nurse Joy was desperately trying to free a Pidgey from its cage. The Pidgey was thrashing around, trying to escape the cage. Eventually, Nurse Joy got the cage open and the Pokemon fluttered free. "What's going on?" Ash called to Nurse Joy, who had climbed on top of her desk to avoid treading on the numerous bug Pokemon wriggling their way to freedom. At the sight of the bug Pokemon, Misty froze.

"Ew, ew, ew! Bugs!" she wailed, climbing shakily onto the tops of the chairs. The newcomers were completely dumbfounded.

"Er, what's going on Dizzi?" asked Kenny, opening his laptop again.

"These Pokemon are stampeding because they can sense tension in the atmosphere," Dizzi said.

"What? How did you – ? Since when do you know about stuff like this?" asked Kenny in amazement.

"I scanned the computer over there and found the data. It wasn't hard," said Dizzi innocently.

The stampede of Pokemon subsided, and Nurse Joy gingerly got off her desk.

"What happened here?" asked an authoritative voice.

"Officer Jenny!" exclaimed Joy. "Just in time!"

"Oh, it does not matter in love – I would wait forever for you!" exclaimed Brock, grasping Officer Jenny's hand.

"Alright, lover-boy, enough already!" complained Misty, dragging Brock away from Officer Jenny by the ear.

"The Pokemon are sensing a change, or rather a disturbance in the frequencies of the earth," explained Joy.

"Told you so!" interjected Dizzi smugly.

"I don't know what the disturbance is from," continued Joy.

"Maybe I can help with that," said Kai quietly. All heads turned to him.

"My theory is that that disturbance was caused, indirectly, by our entry into your reality. Or, alternatively, the disturbance caused our entry."

"What do you mean, your entry into our reality?" asked Jenny.

"I think what Kai means is that we are from a different reality. Our reality has no Pokemon, only Beyblades and Bitbeasts. So, we either caused the disturbance or were brought here by it," explained Kenny.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny looked at each other in confusion.

"From an alternate reality, eh? Very interesting!" commented Brock.

"Can we **_please_** get something to eat!?!" pleaded Tyson weakly, slumping on a chair.

"I have some food here, I'll go get you something to eat," said Nurse Joy, taking pity on him.

"Get for me too please!" Ash called after her. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you can think of?" she asked Ash. Tyson looked at her in surprise.

"That's what they always say to me!" he said pointing vaguely in the direction of Ray, Kenny and Max.

A few minutes later, everyone, except Officer Jenny, who had gone back to her base to make a report, was sitting around a large table, eating. Ash and Tyson were both tucking into the food with relish.

"So what do we know for sure?" asked Kenny.

"Well, we're no longer in our world, that's for sure. And there's a disturbance in the in the atmosphere. So I figure that they're connected, like Kai said earlier," said Max.

"Well, the Pokemon sure are sensing something, or they wouldn't have tried to escape!" said Misty.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu, looking up from its' food.

"Yeah, but why didn't our Pokemon go crazy?" asked Brock.

"In my opinion, your Pokemon are with you, and they have been trained by you, so they can resist the urge to try and help. Also, it might be because of the fact that Ray, Max, Kai, Kenny and Tyson are here, so they are near to the cause or the product of the disturbance," said Nurse Joy.

"This is really weird!" said Tyson, his hunger pangs subsiding.

"And inconvenient!" groaned Ash. "I need to get to Naridian City!"

"Hmm, maybe my sister at Naridian City Pokemon center will shed some light on this. She's very interested in science," said Nurse Joy. "Maybe you should all go see her."

"Maybe we should!" agreed Ash. "Then while you guys go to the Pokemon center, I can battle with the Naridian City Gym Leader!"

"I'll have to see that!" said Tyson, eagerly.

"Alright, so it's settled," said Misty. "We're all going to Naridian City!"

Soon they were all hiking up the steep hill that led to the road to Naridian City. When they reached the top, they sat down for a rest.

"That was hard work!" gasped Ash. "I hope the rest of the way isn't as steep as that!"

"Yeah, especially since it's such a long way to go!" said Misty.

"Toki?" came a voice from her bag.

"Oh, Togapi, you're awake! Did you have a nice nap?" asked Misty, pulling her small white Pokemon out of her bag.

"Toki toki pri!" confirmed her Pokemon happily.

"Now what's that?" asked Kenny, flipping Dizzi open once again.

"Dunno, Chief," answered his laptop.

"It's a Togapi!" said Misty, hugging her Pokemon.

"Another Pokemon?" asked Ray.

"Yup!" confirmed Brock. "There are hundreds of kinds!"

"Oh boy!" said Ray.

Max looked at the sun. "We'd better get going – we don't want to travel by night!"

They walked into the shade of the forest, and Brock found the trail.

"We should be there in no time!" said Ash confidently.

Two hours later they were still walking. Brock looked expertly up at the sky. "Looks like rain," he said.

"Oh no!" groaned Ash. "We'll get soaked!"

"No we wont!" said Misty. "We can shelter there, in that house. We can start again when the sun comes back out." The boys unanimously agreed and they trooped away from the trail towards an old-looking vine-covered mansion. "That place looks haunted!" shivered Max.

When they reached the door way, Tyson boldly lifted the lion-shaped knocker and rapped hard on the door. No one answered.

"Looks like no one lives here," observed Kenny, and Tyson pushed on the doorknob. The door resisted, but with the combined efforts of Ray, Max, Tyson, Brock and Ash, it swung squeakily open.

"Wow!" exclaimed Misty. "This place is huge!"

"And creepy!" added Max. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Let's sit in this room 'till the storm subsides," said Brock, indicating a room off the front hall, filled with dusty furniture. As they trooped in, Kai walked moodily over to the window. Misty joined him, staring out of the window to the worsening storm.

"It looks terrible, doesn't it?" commented Misty. Kai grunted.

Across the room, Ash, Max and Tyson were standing up. "We're going to explore!" announced Tyson excitedly.

"Alright, but don't stay too long – the rain could stop at any minute," warned Brock.

"Ok!" called Ash over his shoulder as he and the others left the room.

"This is even more creepy on the inside!" said Max with a shudder.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" asked Tyson excitedly.

They walked down corridor after corridor, until they came to a dead end.

"Well, let's just check out some of the rooms along these corridors," said Ash. Tyson nodded and then leaned against the tapastried wall. "Can we rest first?" he asked.

"Sure!" agreed Ash, and leaned towards the wall. As his shoulder touched the wall, something clicked loudly. There was a whirring sound and the tapestry swung back, toppling Ash and Tyson over.

"What happened?" asked Max, peering into the dark opening where there had been a wall.

"It must be a secret passageway!" said Tyson, standing up excitedly. "Let's explore it!"

"Yeah!" agreed Ash, and the three boys ducked into the darkness. After they had walked some way into the darkness, the hallway was lit up by a tube on the ceiling. On the walls around them, Ash could see doors of all colours. Max led the way down the corridor, glancing at all the doors as he went. Suddenly he stopped, and Tyson, who was just behind him, crashed into him and both of them landed on the carpeted floor.

"What?" asked Tyson, rubbing his head.

"I heard something!" said Max, getting to his feet.

"What did you hear?" asked Ash.

"People – talking!" said Max. "Maybe there are people here! The noise was really muffled, so maybe they're trapped here!" he continued, his imagination getting the better of him.

"People?" said Tyson in confusion. "I don't hear any – " He started. "Woah, now my mind is playing tricks on me!" he said.

"Did you hear them? The people?" asked Max eagerly.

"I hate to say this, but, yeah, I did!" said Tyson slowly. Ash moved forward. "I can hear them too!" he said, turning around in surprise. "We'd better get the others!" The others nodded, and they all trooped back along the tunnel, through the open passage way, down the other corridors they had traveled, (with a few wrong turns) until they burst into the room where everyone else was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews - keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...unfortunate, but true...!

Chapter 2

As Ash, Tyson and Max crashed through the door, everyone looked up.

Kenny was the first to react. "Hey you guys! Where've you been?"

"Yeah," said Misty. "And why are you so out of breath?"

Tyson was the first to recover. "We heard – we heard voices!" he said.

"Huh?" said Misty.

"We're not crazy!" said Max, noticing the look on her face. "We really did hear voices – there are people here!"

"Come on – we'll show you!" said Ash, starting back out of the room. Tyson and Max followed, indicating for everyone else was to do the same. As they left, Misty looked back at the window, out into the storm. She frowned for a moment, then flicked a piece of her fringe out of her eyes confidently. "It's nothing," she told the empty room. "Nothing at all." She turned and left the room, running to catch up with the others.

When they reached the tapestried wall, Ray looked quizzically at Tyson. "Now what?"

"Wait for it, wait for it..." said Tyson, feeling all over the tapestry. Eventually there was a click and the same whirring noise that Ash, Max and Tyson had heard before. As the tapestry swung back once again, Tyson said triumphantly, "Tada!"

He led the way confidently into the dark passage. When they reached the lit section of the tunnel, he motioned for everyone to stop. "Walk slowly and quietly from now," cautioned Ash. "Otherwise you won't hear it."

As they moved along, Ash, Tyson and Max heard the voices again, but they kept on moving, so that the others could hear them.

"What – ? I can hear something!" said Kenny in surprise.

"So can I!" said Ray, coming up behind him.

"What can you hear?" asked Brock.

"A sound like someone talking – really far away," said Kenny, and Ray nodded his head in agreement.

"Told ya so!" said Tyson.

"I guess it's probably coming from one of these doors," said Kenny, walking over to the first door and tugging on the handle. The door shook, but stayed closed. "It's locked!" said Kenny disappointedly.

"Let's all try a door – then we'll see!" said Max. They fanned out along the passageway, each tugging on a door.

"Hey, this one's open!" called Misty from her purple door. Everyone clustered around her, and she slowly turned the handle. The door swung open inwards, revealing only darkness. Misty, being in front, noticed that none of the light from the hallway had entered the room, as though something was blocking it. And that was the last thing she noticed before she, along with everyone else, was sucked into the blackness!

As she flew down a black tunnel, Misty heard vaguely the sounds of Pokemon speaking. "Pika?" "Toki!" "Vul! Vulpix!" Then the sounds changed. She could now hear a jumble of musical notes and a faint roaring. Then, abruptly, the noise stopped and a high pitched whine filled her ears. She clamped her hands over her ears, but could not shut out the persistent noise. Eventually, the noise stopped, and the music returned, the roaring getting louder as she went. Then – she saw the end of the tunnel, it's green hue a stark contrast to the choking blackness of the tunnel. She swooped down the tunnel, and landed gently on a patch of grass. Looking around, she saw all of the boys landing nearby. They appeared to be in some sort of park. Misty had landed quite close to the road, and she could see a few people walking up and down. She noticed that there was short boy with spiky hair and a girl with brown just-above-shoulder-length hair walking towards her. They were talking animatedly. Ray came over to Misty. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," said Misty, getting to her feet, and dusting herself off. "Just looking around."

"Good."

"What just happened?"

"We just went through a wormhole. Is that what Nurse Joy called it?"

"Yes. Wow, a wormhole," Misty suddenly looked around. "Togapi? Oh no! Where's Togapi?"

"Here," said Ash, coming towards her with Togapi in his arms. "Have you seen Pikachu?"

"No," said Misty. Ash gently placed Togapi in her arms. "Oh Togapi! You had me so worried!"

"Anyone lose a Pukachu?" asked Max, from across the park. Pikachu was standing a few meters away from him, electricity flashing around its cheeks.

"Pikachu," corrected Brock, approaching Pikachu slowly. Pikachu calmed down considerably when he saw Brock's familiar face. "Pika!"

"There you are!" cried Ash, running towards Pikachu. As he came near, Pikachu took a flying leap into his arms. Ash laughed with relief.

Soon everyone had been found, and they were standing awkwardly by the road when they saw the short boy Misty had seen earlier. "Hey!" began Ash, but before he could carry on he was grabbed roughly from behind.

"You!" said the boy who had grabbed him. "I want a duel!"

"A what?" asked Ash.

"Don't play dumb!" said the boy, sweeping his long green hair from his face. "You're just scared I'll beat you!" Ash looked into his hard black eyes and realized that this was one person who would not accept the idea of people from different realities. "Um," he began, desperately trying to think of a way out of dueling.

"I accept your challenge!" said a voice. Ash and the challenger turned around in surprise. The speaker was the boy Ash had tried to speak to.

"What? I challenged him, not you, moron!" said the green haired boy.

"I said, I accept your challenge. You want to duel, I'm willing to duel you – what's the problem?"

"Whatever," said the boy.

"Where are we going to duel?"

"DuelHead Area," muttered the boy.

"Hey, you've dueled there Yugi!" said the girl, speaking for the first time.

"I remember that, Tea. It's quite an arena."

"Mmm..." said Tea noncommittally.

"So, we gonna duel or what?" the boy said, irate.

"Let's go!" said Yugi, turning and beginning to walk towards the brightly colored DuelHead building. As Tea and the challenger followed, Ash and Tyson looked at each other. "Let's go!" they said together, and ran after them. Ray rolled his eyes and sighed. Misty covered her eyes. "I suppose we should follow them," said Ray.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, fine! I give up! But, Yami Silverdramon is practically my hero for being so good with reviewing!! So, Thank You! - ( -- starry-eyed. cute, yes?)

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone!!!!

Chapter 3 

"Oh, no, English next lesson!" groaned Clover, leaning her head on her desk.

"It's not so bad," her red-haired friend, Sam, encouraged.

"For you, yeah."

"Come on Clover, there are good points!" said her other best friend, Alex.

"Like what?" Clover demanded.

"Does Clive Richardson fit into the category?"

"Clive Richardson? _That_ Clive Richardson? As in, the school's newest hottie, Clive Richardson?" asked Clover, lifting her head. "In _my_ English class?"

"Yeah, I overheard him discussing his time table with Andrew Roberts," said Alex, standing up and putting her bag on her shoulder. Sam followed suit. "Let's go, Clover!" she said.

"Alright! What are we waiting for?" asked Clover, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and charging out of the classroom. Alex and Sam exchanged exasperated glances before following suit a little more sedately.

"Hey, Clover, where did you get that top – a junk yard?" Mandy's scornful voice greeted Clover as she walked into the class.

"Get a life, Mandy!" said Alex, defending her friend.

"I already have one – unlike you!" Mandy shot back.

"Isn't that the one you've been practicing that one in front of the mirror every time you go to the bathroom?" asked Sam, steering her fuming friends to their desks.

Mandy pursed her lips in anger, but was unable to find a scathing reply. She turned away and sat next to her cronies on the other side of the class.

"Mandy – 0, Sam – 1!" said Alex, laughing.

"Ugh, that girl gets on my nerves!" said Clover. "At least she wont get in the way of me and Clive..." she sighed dreamily. She got up and turned to her friends. "Watch and learn!" She sashayed to the corner of the class where Clive was standing. "Hey! You're new, aren't you?" she said to him. "If you need anything, just ask!"

"Uh, thanks." Clive shifted his weight onto his other foot and stuck out his hand awkwardly. "I'm Clive!"

"I'm Clover," said Clover, taking his hand.

"Are you, ah, doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I was thinking you could maybe, erm, show me around town..."

"Sure! I should've thought of that! See you then." Clover walked away from him and approached Mandy's desk. "Game, set and match," she whispered, before stalking triumphantly over to her friends. Mandy glared at her retreating back, but before she could say or do anything, the teacher walked in. "Morning class!" Mandy bit her lip irritably and took out her English book. "Grrrr..."

––00o00––

"I wonder if Mrs. Clorit knows she's such a bore, and became a teacher because she has a grudge against teenagers," Clover complained, sliding her book into her locker.

"She's not so bad – you just never pay attention!" said Sam, slamming her locker's door shut.

"How can I pay attention if I'm half asleep?" asked Clover, also closing her locker. Sam threw her hands up in the direction of the ceiling in a gesture of hopelessness. "I give up!"

"Well Clover, at least you've got tomorrow with Clive to look forward to!" Alex reminded her.

"Oh, yeah!" Clover began to look excited. "But what am I going to wear?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a multi-coloured circle appeared in the middle of the hall way. The students had frozen in terror, not knowing what was happening. Alex, Clover and Sam were as confused as everyone else. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind, so ferocious that all but those who had a firm grip on their locker doors were blown away. Clover screamed to her friends over the gale, "What's happening?" Sam shrugged her shoulders, shifting her grip on her locker door handle. "Don't know! Are you okay?" Alex screamed back.

"Yeah!" Clover bellowed, as the wind got stronger. Then, as suddenly as the gale had started, it stopped. "What on earth – " began Clover, when the shining circle expanded slightly and dumped four people on the floor. Mandy, who had also stopped herself from being blown away, stifled a scream. The people stood up, revealing the fact that they were all male, and were all wearing strange armor.

"Where are we?" asked one, who was wearing a helmet shaped like a dragon's head.

"Dunno Shiryu, but I doubt it's good," said another, holding a shield with a pattern of chains on it. The chains appeared to be shifting slightly, as though agitated.

"Like, I totally agree, dude!" agreed another of the guys, this one with a headdress with a swan on the front.

"Oh my..." Alex trailed off, staring at them.

"Yeah..." agreed Clover quietly.

"Wow!" breathed Mandy.

"Um, like, where are we?" the one with the swan-headdress asked Clover hesitantly.

"What? Oh right, you're here. Um, Beverly Hills High." Clover stuttered, knowing how foolish she sounded. She tried to take control. "Um, in Beverly Hills, in, er, America." She groaned inwardly, she knew she should've listened in geography class!

"Where?" asked Shiryu, confused.

"I think it's gonna be one of those days..." murmured Alex.

"So," said Mandy, going into vulture-mode. "You're not from here..." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Is there anything at all I can do?"

"Uh, Mandy, that's a really good question," giggled Alex.

"I think I've gone mad," groaned the one with the shield.

"Mmm..." mumbled one, still lying on the floor.

"Seiya, are you okay?" asked the one with the shield.

"Hmm? Hey Shun, what happened?" Seiya asked.

"Hel-lo!" Mandy waved her hand in front of Shiru's face. "I asked you a question!"

"Wha – Oh, sorry." Shiryu faced her. "Can we talk later, er..."

"Mandy!" interjected Mandy.

"Moron, more like!" grumbled Clover. Mandy scowled at her. Sam stepped forward.

"Are you okay?" she asked Seiya concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Who're you?"

"I'm Sam. Wow, that's a pretty big cut," Sam said, lightly feeling around the offending area. Suddenly, she was aware of everyone looking at her. "Um, I'll go get the first aid kit!" she said and jogged away before anyone could see her blush.

"Erm, so, ah, how did you get here?" asked Clover.

"We – " began Seiya, but Shiryu stopped him.

"We don't know whose side these people are on, so just play it safe, ok?" he whispered, crouching down next to Seiya.

"So," Alex started awkwardly. "You didn't answer the question."

"Um," stalled Shiryu, standing and looking at his companions.

And then, Sam arrived. "Here," she said, kneeling by Seiya once again. "I'll bandage it up for you." As she reached for the first aid kit, the one with the chains stopped her. "I'll do it."

"I'm a qualified first-aider! Don't you trust me?" Sam looked angrily at him.

"Come on!" said Mandy with a false laugh, trying to get the attention on herself once again. "Let's go to the sick bay."

"Good idea," said Shiryu, helping Seiya to his feet. Mandy beamed, and shot a triumphant look at Clover.

"Hey! I'm not done!" cried Sam, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Shiryu motioned to the one with the chains. "Shun, help me." Shun rushed to take his place at Seiya's other side.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get you fixed up," he said encouragingly. Seiya smiled.

"Let's go, I'll show you where it is," said Alex. Mandy's smile evaporated, and she glared at Alex. They all trooped after her down the now-empty hallways.

Once they were in the sick bay, Shiryu reluctantly let Sam bandage the wound on Seiya's head.

"You know, she was so, like, totally right!" commented the one in the swan headdress. "That looks bad, man!"

"Hey swan-boy, do us all a favour, and shut up!" said Clover, her patience with the whole affair waning.

"The name," he said testily. "Is Hyoga."

"Whatever."

"Could you two shut up?" asked Seiya testily. "I have a headache!"

"Not surprising..." Sam murmured, fastening the bandage on his head.

"Thanks! Now, let's find out where we are." Seiya got up off his chair.

"I told you already! Beverly Hills High!" Clover said.

"Shut up, blondie!" snapped Hyoga, still upset at the swan-boy comment.

"That's a great idea!" said Mandy, smirking at Clover. Clover glared at her.

"Let's go already!" Seiya said impatiently.

"I'll – " started Mandy, latching herself to Hyoga's arm, when the drain of the basin in the room swelled and sucked them all in!

Whew! That was what you call a LONG chapter! Anyway... cheers till next chapter.

**Note: Pls check out my new story: Wierd Story... Coming Soon** (well if movies can advertise infront of other movies, i can advertise at the end of my stories!)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Hi! Thank you to alllllll my lovely reviewers!

Chapter 4

"Hey Jerr, great timing!" Clover said sarcastically, standing up and smoothing her hair.

"I aim to please," said Jerry dryly.

"Hey, what're they doing here?" asked Alex, pointing to a confused Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga and Mandy.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't know why she's here, but those others – I summoned them with you so that I could speak to them."

"What? Why?"

"They are here because of a fault in the universe." Before Jerry could finish, Shun butted in.

"A fault in the universe... How did that happen?"

"Ahem, I'm getting to that! Someone, we don't know who, has been causing wormholes in time and space. There has been speculation about alternate realities, but now, this is more than speculation... this is real."

"Wow." Clover said. "So, what's all that got to do with us, beside the fact that these people fell through a wormhole into our school!"

"I want you to find out if the person causing the disturbance is operating from this reality."

"Gadgets?" asked Sam.

"Yes, of course. Have I ever sent you on a mission without them?"

"Well, actually..." began Clover, before Sam silenced her with a look.

"So... Jetpack Backpacks, Ultra-Sensitive 2-Clip Banana Barrette Listening Device, Retractable Razor Faux Nails, Hologram Projecting Moodrings, Expandable Cable Bungee Belt, a Butterfly Barrette Bomb each, Chewable Gluable Tracking Gum, a 5 Karat Data-Processor Pendant each, Earring Communicators and of course, your Compowders."

"Why so much stuff?"

"Just in case." Jerry shrugged.

"In case of what?" asked Clover, placing the Banana Barrette in her hair. Her Butterfly Barrette was in her jumpsuit pocket.

"Nothing." Jerry said firmly. "Now, go get changed."

"Whatever you say, Jerr."

Soon they were ready and sitting on three chairs in front of Jerry's desk. Behind them, on five more chairs, sat Mandy, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Shiryu.

"Observe." The screen behind Jerry flicked on. "All the data I have collected from our friends here."

Symbols covered the screen, soon replaced by words.

Wormholes: passages between different realities.

Large multi-coloured circle appears in air – targets (?) or victims (?) sucked in.

Before the computer could continue, a large multi-coloured orb appeared in front of the screen.

"Wha – " began Alex, but the orb expanded suddenly, cutting her off with a sharp crack.

"The defense sensors just collapsed!" said Jerry into a small hole on his desk.

"It's happening again!" cried Seiya.

"Wha – " said Alex again, this time cut off by the fact that the orb had just sucked her, and her companions in!

ooohhhh.... umm... does that count as a cliffy? okay, well, read and review and also:

_**Read my new story!!!! It's called "Weird Story". Please read so you can give me a better title! i need 2 reviews before the next chapter comes up, so review, review, review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there all my lovely reviewers! Thank you all sososososososo much for reviewing!!

And, geminiprincess549, I don't know the Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha charachters coz i am, like so many others cut off from most anime etc FOREVER!!!!! so te;ll what they're like and i'll try put them in...

okay, Disclaimer time: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!! NOTHING!!!! EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS WHO ARENT HERE YET, SO YOU **_CANNOT_** SUE ME!!!!!

Chapter 5

"It's time to duel, Yugi, and you're going down!" cried the green-haired boy from his perch on the left side of the arena.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sephu!" Yugi responded, standing on his platform, opposite Sephu.

"Let's duel!" cried Sephu.

Ash and Tyson sat on the stands surrounding the arena. "This is gonna be awesome!" Tyson said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for them to start already!" Ash agreed. "Pika pika!" seconded his Pokemon.

Farther up on the stands sat Misty, Ray, Kai, Max, Kenny and Tea.

"Yeah! Go Yugi!" cried Tea, forever in cheerleader mode.

"This should be interesting," commented Ray. Even Kai was showing signs of interest.

Yugi reached out to Yami in his mind. "I want to do this on my own. It's just a small match – if I need you, I'll call."

"I have every confidence in you, Yugi," encouraged Yami.

"Alright!" said Yugi, and the platforms on which he and Sephu were standing moved forward, and locked into position. They each picked up six cards.

"You first!" said Sephu generously.

"Hmm, what is he planning?" thought Yugi. "Oh well, I have a really good hand, so I'll go, and if he has a plan –I'll take it as it comes!"

"I play one card face down, and Sonic Bird in defense mode. Then, I use Sonic Bird's effect, and summon one ritual card to my hand. That will end my turn." Yugi stated, as he did so.

"I place three cards, face down, and summon my Mysterious Puppeteer, in defense mode! And, Yugi, in case you didn't know, with my Mysterious Puppeteer on the field, every time you or I summon a monster – I get 500 life points!" Sephu laughed.

"I play one card face down, and one card face down in defense mode!" countered Yugi.

"Yugi, are you going to hid behind face down cards this whole game?" Sephu laughed mockingly. "I play my Celtic Guardian, in attack mode! Which, as you know, gives me another 500 life points, raising my life points to 2500! Now, Celtic Guardian, send his Sonic Bird to the graveyard!" Celtic Guardian attacked, blowing Yugi's Sonic Bird to pieces. "Now, I switch my Mysterious Puppeteer to attack mode, and attack your face down card!"

"Wrong move Sephu!" cried Yugi. My facedown card is… Dark Dust Spirit! Which means your Mysterious Puppeteer goes to the graveyard!"

"Yeah! Go Yugi!" called Tea again.

"Wow!" said Ash.

"Yeah!" agreed Tyson, equally impressed.

"Now, I'll use my Dark Dust Spirit's effect, which sends one of your cards to the graveyard. Your Celtic Guardian is your only monster on the field, so it is destroyed! Now, I'll place two monsters on the field…Swordstalker and Uraby – both in attack mode! Now, I activate my magic card, Black Luster Ritual, and sacrifice my Swordstalker and my Uraby to summon my Black Luster Soldier!"

Ash and Tyson watched in awe as the Black Luster Soldier emerged from the Ritual.

"Now! Black Luster Soldier, attack directly to Sephu's lifepoints!"

"Nooo!" cried Sephu as the powerful monster destroyed his lifepoints. "I – I lost!" he said in disbelief, falling to his knees.

"There's a first time for everything, Sephu, even losing. You played well." Yugi walked over to the shocked duelist and held out his hand.

"Thanks Yugi," said Sephu gratefully, taking his hand and pulling himself to his feet. Yugi smiled and returned to his companions. As he walked he reached out to Yami in his mind. "How did I do?"

"You've really improved a lot. Well done Yugi!" said Yami.

"Hey, thanks for that. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up!" said Ash.

"My pleasure," said Yugi. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and you are?"

"Yugi Moto."

"Yugi, we'd better get going! Joey's meeting us at your grandfather's store in five minutes!" said Tea.

"Then Ash and his friends can come with."

"Alright! And can you teach me and Tyson to duel?" asked Ash excitedly.

"Sure!"

"So let's get going already!"

"Ash, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Misty concernedly.

"Sure! This game looks like so much fun!"

"Pika pika!" agreed his Pokemon.

"Toki?" asked Togapi.

"Yeah Togapi, it's ok to come out now."

"What is that?" asked Tea, falling in next to Misty. "It's so cute!"

"It's my Pokemon, Togapi."

"What's a Pokemon?" asked Tea, patting Togapi.

Misty sighed. "Um, well, you know you have duel-y thingies here?"

"DuelMonsters?"

"Yeah, that. Well, where I come from, we don't duel. We battle each other with our Pokemon."

"Wow! It's like you're from a different world!"

"More than you know, Tea, more than you know!"

"So, you duel with these monsters. The game is from thousands of years ago, in Egypt. A man named Pegasus revived the game and made all those cards, that right?" asked Kenny.

"Yes. And you battle with your BeyBlades and the BitBeasts inside them, right?" asked Yugi.

"That's right!" said Dizzi. "But I'm an exception. Chief keeps me in his laptop, doncha Chief?"

"That's right Dizzi," confirmed Kenny.

"And there's even more than that," said Brock. "In my reality, we have Pokemon, and we battle with them."

"This is so weird – I never knew there were so many other realities out there!" commented Yugi.

"With so many different things in them!" added Brock.

"Why are they all getting friendly with these people?" thought Kai. "We barely know where we are, and they're making friends!" He scowled in distaste.

"What's up Kai?" asked Max, half running to keep up with Kai's moodily long strides.

"What?" Kai was jolted from his thoughts. "Oh. It's you. Well, why aren't you making friends?" he asked sourly.

"What do you mean, Kai?"

"Hmph!" grunted Kai, and moved away from the younger boy.

"What's up with him?" thought Max.

okay, that was fun. now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ps. i am hyper, as you can see from all the capitals and exclimation marks)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to allllll the weird people in my class who wouldn't stop bugging me until I put them in my story. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

Disclaimer: If you think I own ANY of the shows involved here, I have a bridge to sell you. In other words... ME NO OWN YGO!

Oh... BTW... Important news -drumroll- TA DA WeirdStory is BACK IN BUSINESS, under the title WeirdStoryReturns. Please Read.

Another BTW: thankies to alllllllllll my lovely reviewers! -gives each reviewer a plushie of his/her favorite character-

Chapter 7

"From now on, call me La Fraz!" said Michal firmly.

"La what?" asked Zara.

"Frazzzzz," said Mic…er…La Fraz.

"Whatever." Zara slammed her file shut and stood up. Her skirt's hem caught on the side of her chair and ripped noisily. "Aww bother!" she groaned.

"What happened?" asked Natali, walking into the class.

"Ripped my hem!" muttered Zara.

"What, again?"

"Don't rub it in!"

"Natali, from now on, call me 'La Fraz', okay?" said La Fraz.

"Sure, Frazzie." Natali began to experiment with nicknames. "Frazzie, Frazzle, Frazzlie-pie, Fra-za-za boom-di-ay!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lara, looking up from her book.

"Nicknames for Frazzles here!" explained Natali.

"It's La Fraz, how many time do I have to say it?" asked La Fraz in an injured tone.

"What ever you say, Michal." Lara turned back to her book. La Fraz lifted her hands skyward.

"Why? _Why_?"

"Why what?" asked Michelle, walking into the classroom with a small wooden box in her hands.

"Never mind," sighed La Fraz.

"Hey, you guys, the Grade 10s are raising money for the Old Age Home down the road. Please support us…" she indicated the box. Zara dug into her pencil-bag.

"Ah ha! Ten cents! Aren't I generous?" she asked sarcastically, sliding the coin into the slot on top of the box.

"Very," agreed Michelle. "So, anyone else?"

"Mich, I got you this bracelet!" said Zara, digging into her pencil-bag once again.

"Green!" said Michelle, taking the bracelet from her and sliding it in her wrist.

"Yup… thought of you when I saw it!"

"That's so sweet – thanks Zara!"

"Can you guys keep it down – I'm trying to concentrate here!" complained Lara.

"Sorry… What're you reading?" asked Zara curiously.

"The Welkin Weasels… it's really good. Have you read it?"

"Naturally. Well, enjoy!" Zara smiled and turned to Natali. "Hey, can I borrow your Maths book?"

"Um, sure…" Natali said distractedly. "It's in my locker." She bent over her desk and began to write on it in tipex. (A/N: To all you no south africans, that's white-out > at least that's what I think you guys call it...?)

"Thanks."

"Sure, anytime."

"Okay…. I have a class now…. Bye!" Michelle went out of the class room.

"Hi Zara…. What did I miss?" asked Rachelle, walking into the classroom lugging her heavy backpack.

"Just a double English – lucky you!" Zara said enviously. "Where were you?"

"Doctor's appointment," Rachelle said, dumping her bag on her desk.

"Ahh, the joys of morning appointments!" sighed Zara theatrically.

"Gimoora… Gisooga…Eish, igwara-gwara! Gimoora…Gisooga…Eish igwara-gwara" sang Natali randomly. If they could have, everyone would've sweat-dropped.

"I give up!" said Lara, slamming her book shut. "You guys are determined to stop me from reading!"

"Sorry Lary," said La Fraz.

"It's okay…I'll live!"

oo00oo

Joey placed his cup on the counter.

"Joey, you know better than that!"

"Sorry, Mr. Moto!" Joey spun around guiltily to face Yugi's grandfather.

"It's alright, just don't do it again, it stains the counter."

"Okay," Joey said. He heard the sound of the bell on the door.

"Hi Joey!"

"Hey Yuge!" Joey greeted his friend. "Woah, Yuge… didja have to bring the whole city?" he said as he noticed Yugi's companions.

"Joey, these are some people I met on the way here," said Yugi, and began introductions. "Ash, Misty, Brock, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Pikachu and Togapi."

"Man, dat's confusin'!" complained Joey.

"Think how confusing it is for us – we're lost! And, if Yugi hadn't come along when he did, we'd be toast!" Tyson said, causing Yugi to blush.

"Lost? Well, you're in luck! 'Cause, I know someone who's just rollin' in dough, and has a mansion big enough to hold ten times as many people as you!" Joey said.

"Who, Joey?" asked Tea.

"Moneybags, of course!"

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yep," Joey said confidently. "He can't refuse, especially since we have something to bargain wit'!"

"What?" asked Yugi.

"You Yuge! Kaiba always wants ta duel ya…"

"Joey! Oh, alright, they have to stay somewhere while they're here!"

"Who da masta?" crowed Joey.

"You **_WHAT_**!" shouted Kaiba.

"We want you to let these people stay in your mansion," repeated Yugi firmly.

"An we're not goin' away 'til ya do what Yugi says!" said Joey.

"Have you all gone MAD?" asked Kaiba angrily.

"No, actually," said Tea.

"Ugh!" groaned Kaiba.

"Wassa mattah, Moneybags? Scared of a little company?" asked Joey tauntingly.

"Keep out of this, mutt!" snarled Kaiba.

Ash, Tyson and Co. watched in growing amusement as Kaiba argued on.

"C'mon Kaiba! I'll duel you if you let them stay!" pleaded Yugi eventually. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Nice try, Yugi, but I, unlike _some_ people I could mention, have work to do!"

"Hey!" protested Joey as Kaiba looked his way meaningfully.

"May I say something?" asked Misty boldly.

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped.

"I just want to say that this is the most pointless argument I've ever seen, and that some people here want to learn to duel, so Mr. Kaiba, could you…" she trailed off pointedly.

"What do you think I am?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"That's a great idea Misty. As Yugi said earlier, Kaiba is a really good duelist, so he could really be a great teacher," Brock said, latching on to Misty's thinking.

Kaiba smiled and said softly. "Yugi said I'm a great duelist, eh? Well, Yugi, I'm tired of arguing, your stupid friends can stay, for all I care…"

"Thanks Kaiba, I knew you'd pull through!" said Yugi.

"I'm not pulling anything, Yugi. I just need to get back to work." He stalked away.

"Wow, what a nice guy!" said Tyson sarcastically.

"Sir, may I escort you and your companions to your rooms?" said a maid, appearing at Ray's elbow.

"Ahh… yeah, thanks!" said Ray awkwardly, and the maid indicated for him and his companions to follow.

"Thanks Yugi, Joey. We'll see you once we're settled in – maybe an hour? Then we can start learning to duel." Ray shook Yugi's hand firmly, then let go.

"Bye guys!" said Tea brightly. "Misty, while the boys are dueling, do you want to go shopping with me and my friends?"

"Ahh, okay…" Misty said uncertainly.

"Cool! Bye, again!"

oo00oo


	7. Chapter 7

  
Chapter 7 

"Master Koji, you have guests. Must I show them in?"

"Yes, thank-you Marietta." Koji put down his book and straightened his shirt collar. Ikki, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Clover, Alex Sam, Shun and Shiryu trooped in. Hyoga and Mandy hand elected to stop and rest in Koji's front hall, along with Jerry.

"Ikki? What can I do for you?" Koji asked.

"Our friends need a place to stay, Koji," Ikki stated.

"And why should I give them a place to stay?"

"Like, why wouldn't you want to give us a place to stay – you'd never see us!" Clover giggled.

"Clover's right – in a house this – "

"Mansion, Alex. This isn't a house!" Clover interrupted her.

"Don't interrupt!" interrupted Sam.

"Anyway…" Alex looked meaningfully at her friends. "In a _mansion_ this big, you'll never even know we're here!"

"Listen, Koji, or whatever. We aren't from here, but I can feel that my powers are just as strong here as they are at my world, so let us stay or get a Meteor Punch in the mouth!" Seiya erupted. Koji turned pale.

"Um… I'm sure I can manage something…." He trailed off, then smiled and pushed on a button on his watch. "Transport Medabot!" The area in front of him glowed and formed into his Medabot, Sumilidon.

"Yes Koji?" asked Sumilidon. Koji's face returned to its normal colour.

"Sumilidon, ask that tin toy – "

"Hey!" yelled Metabee. Koji ignored him.

" – if he or his Medafighter want their friend to try punching me now." Sumilidon's eyes glowed angrily.

"What? Koji, who wants to punch you?"

"Oh, the little black-haired bohemian over there."

Metabee sweat-dropped. "Dude, all the guys in this room have black hair!"

"Hey! I am not a bohemian!" shouted Seiya.

"Prove it," Koji smirked.

"Grrr… why I outta…!"

"Very sophisticated," smirked Koji sarcastically.

"Koji, would you please listen to me. I have an idea… If you let us stay here, we'll be gone within the week. If you don't… well, let's just say you'll never hear the end of this," Shun said carefully.

"How will you be gone?" asked Sumilidon suspiciously.

"It's a secret!" said Shun, unwilling to impart the knowledge that he was from a different reality to a person who was practically a stranger. Koji 'humph'-ed.

"Well, stay… but I'm gonna get it out of you!" Koji turned back to his book irritably. Shun and Seiya exchanged high-fives.

"Koji, must I call Marietta to escort the visitors to their rooms?" asked Sumilidon.

"Yes, thank-you Sumilidon."

"What a suck-up!" muttered Metabee.

"I heard that!" said Sumilidon as he walked past Metabee.

"Kiddin'….I'm kiddin'," protested Metabee. If Sumilidon could've, he would've rolled his eyes.

---oo00oo---

"Hey Misty! Ready to shop?" Tea called cheerily.

"What? Oh, right… yeah," Misty said unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter?" asked Tea, leading Misty outside. "Early morning blues?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well, shopping will get ride of that quickly! This is Mai and Serenity. Guys, this is Misty."

"Hi…"

"Hey Misty – wow, that's such a cool name!" Mai gushed.

"Yes. Well, let's go!" the soft spoken Serenity said. The girls turned 'en masse' and headed towards the mall in high spirits…Well, most of their spirits were high….

"What did I get myself into?" Misty thought.

"So, Misty, what do you do if you don't go to school?" Mai asked curiously.

"I'm a Gym Leader!" said Misty, glad to be away from the topic of school.

"What's that?" asked Serenity interestedly.

"I train Pokemon. Water type Pokemon, to be exact."

"What?" said Mai and Serenity together.

"Pokemon… Oh man, this different realities thing is making my life a misery!" Misty complained. Mai, Tea and Serenity laughed. Misty frowned.

"Hey, I have an idea!" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"I don't have to tell you – I'll show you! Do you have a secluded pond around here?"

"Umm…. Mai?" Serenity said.

"Nope… Tea?"

"Er… Hey, what about the one behind Glazigo's?" asked Tea thoughtfully. Mai went red.

"What's the matter, Mai?" asked Serenity concernedly.

"Nothing…" Mai trailed off. Serenity and Tea exchanged knowing glances.

"Guy trouble?" they asked in unison. Mai went even redder.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Let's just go already!" Mai looked at her gratefully and began to walk in the direction of the store.

"Hey there ladies!" they heard a voice cut through the morning. Misty whipped around.

"What did you say?' she asked hotly.

"Temper, temper, my little titan rose!" admonished the speaker. The first thing Misty noticed about him was the fact that he was wearing dice earrings.

"Mmmf…" she tried to stop herself from laughing, and failed. Tea, Mai and Serenity turned and stared.

"What do you want, Devlin?" asked Tea.

"Ah, the lovely Tea…. So many girls so little time…" Duke sighed. Misty recovered from her laughing fit and glared at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Misty…" Mai trailed off, looking at Duke.

"Ooh! The very name sends shivers down my spine! Misty…" Duke sighed. Misty socked him in the jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

WHOOOOOOOOO! It is so good to be back! YEEEEEEEHAW!

TO: my reviewers... all two o' ya... YOU ROCK! YEA! -punches Duke in the face in her excitement- Ooops... Oh, well, nobody cares! Riiiight?

Misty: Yup. -rolls eyes-

GET BACK IN THE STORY!

Misty: Whatever. -disappears with a puff of smoke-

Ahh...

And, TO: the random people in my class... guess what - you guys got to come back! Yea!

-crickets chirping- STOP BLOODY LISTENING TO YOUR iPods WHILE I'M TALKING!

-more crickets-

-sweatdrop- well, that's handy... -.-'

Njoy...

_**Chapter 9**_

"Whew! What a class!"

"You said it Nats! I'm fried!" Lara slammed her locker closed and leaned against it

"It's a pity the classroom fans don't work. If they did, well, we wouldn't be so hot. But as it is…" Zara said to Rachelle.

"Mmm… I know, this school is so….. they can't even fix the fans!"

"Break time is stereo time! Let's go get it, Chelsea!" La Fraz said eagerly, and she and her curly-haired friend ran out of the classroom. Two minutes later, they were back – stereo-less.

"The Grade Tens have it!" complained Chelsea.

"Yeah, they say that we have to come to their classroom if we want to listen to it!" added La Fraz.

Zara looked at Rachelle.

Rachelle looked at Zara.

"Perfect!" said Zara.

"Race you!" cried Rachelle, and the two of them sped from the classroom.

"They're lucky! They're friends with the grade tens!" Chelsea pouted. "It doesn't inconvenience them to go there!"

"Ah, well. Hey, Lara, I brought a CD. You know, the one you wanted to listen to! Let's go ask the grade tens if we can play it!" said La Fraz excitedly, and she and Lara left the class. There was an odd silence. Natali began to sing.

"The sun'll come out – " she waved her hands.

"Tomorrow!" she pointed over her shoulder with both thumbs.

"Bet your bottom dollar – " she touched her butt (her but what? Ok, ok, I know! Lame joke!) and held out her hand as though it had something in it..

"That tomorrow – " she jerked her thumbs over her shoulder again.

"There'll be sun!" she waved her hands as before. Chelsea was in stitches! Natali bowed.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you very much!" she said in an Elvis Presley voice. Chelsea fell off her chair she was laughing so hard. Natali giggled at the sight of her friend literally rolling on the floor.

--oo00oo—

"Go! Staryu!" cried Misty. The star-shaped Pokemon erupted from its Pokeball in a flash of light.

"The other girls stepped back in fright.

"What – what is it?" asked Tea.

"It's my Staryu," said Misty proudly. "Staru, watergun at that wall!" The Pokemon obliged.

"Wow!" said Mai. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Staryu! Return!" the Pokemon went back into its ball. "Go – " Misty was about to throw another Pokeball when one opened inside her bag. A small yellow duck appeared, holding its head. "Psy?"

"Psyduck! Get back in your Pokeball!" shouted Misty.

"Psyduck? What a cute name! For a cute Pokemon!" gushed Tea. Misty sweat-dropped.

"Cute?"

"Yeah, totally adorable!" said Mai, oblivious.

"I agree…. Come here, Psyduck… c'mon, don't be shy…" Tea wheedled. Psyduck looked from her to Misty, and back, repeatedly. "Psy-ay-ay-ay-ay!" it said in confusion.

"Back into your Pokeball, Psyduck!" commanded Misty, irritated.

"Aww, Misty, let him stay, he's so cute!" said Tea. She patted Psyduck on the head.

"Psy?" asked the Pokemon, clutching his head.

"Aww, cute!" said Serenity and Tea. Misty rolled her eyes and gave up.

"Go, Pollywhirl!"

"Polly!"

"Pollywhirl, let's go – water gun attack!" The Pokemon let rip, drenching Psyduck, and the unfortunate Tea.

"Hey!" cried Tea. Psyduck fell over.

"Oh, Psyduck, are you okay?" asked Tea.

"Psyduck, return!" Misty called, and the dripping Pokemon returned to his ball in a flash of light.

"Where'd he go?" asked Serenity.

"Back into his Pokeball. Ugh, that Pokemon is so irritating when he feels like it!"

"Irritating? Psyduck? You've gotta be kidding me!" said Mai. Misty shook her head.

"Nope – not kidding. Can't battle to save his life, that one!"

"Oh. Well, he's still a cutie!" said Mai.

"Whatever you say, Mai. Pollywhirl, come here!" the Pokemon had drifted inquisitively towards the road.

"Polly?" it said, turning around guiltily.

"Yeah you. C'mon, and then you can show these girls your watergun."

"Polly." The Pokemon gave up and walked towards Misty.

"Alright Pollywhirl!" Misty bent down and patted her Pokemon on the head. "Let's go!" Pollywhirl let rip with a spectacular watergun against the wall.

"Wow!"

"Woah!"

"Can I please get dry?" That was Tea. (in case you hadn't realized)

"Sure, let's go back to Kaiba's. We can shop later," Mai said.

"Okay! Return, Pollywhirl!"

The four girls set off.

"Master Seiya, Master Shiryu – this is your room. Master Hyoga, Master Shun – this one next to it is yours." The maid turned and walked away down the passage. The spies and Knights stood awkwardly in the corridor.

"Um, well… see you in the morning!" Sam said and she, Alex and Clover disappeared into their assigned rooms. Mandy yawned and followed. Seiya, Shun, Shiryu and Hyoga looked at each other.

"Well, it sure has been an eventful day!" said Shun, leaning against the wall.

"We should, I dunno, make a plan of action," said Seiya.

"Nah, I'm too tired," Hyoga said with a yawn.

"He's right, kid. Let's turn in," said Shun, also yawning.

"Alright. We'll plan tomorrow." The four boys stepped into their respective rooms.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" came Clover's voice. Everyone rushed to her room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Sam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" agreed Alex.

"What is going on in here?" asked Shun as he burst into the room. Mandy jumped into his arms.

"G-g-ghosts!" she said in a scared whisper.

"Ghosts?" asked Shiryu, coming into the room. Mandy pointed shakily towards Clover Alex and Sam's room. The Knights slowly opened the door. A wormhole was open inside the room, and a sun-tanned couple was arguing.

"That was so stupid!"

"Do not complain, little brother, it is meant to be!"

"Shut up Ishizu. This is so – Hey! What're you looking at?" the young man asked staring angrily at the Knights.

"They are looking at you, brother."

"Shut UP!"

"Uhh… Where're Clover, Sam and Alex?" asked Shun, looking around.

"Not telling." The young man smiled evilly.

"Marik! What did you do to them?" asked Ishizu in horror. Marik smiled even more evilly. Ishizu ran from the room. Marik began to laugh. The Knights looked at each other in confusion. Ishizu came back into the room, her face like a thundercloud.

"Brother, you will pay for that!" she exclaimed. Clover, Alex and Sam entered the room, walking unsteadily.

Clover took one look at Marik and screamed. "It's him!"

"Him who?" asked Sam in confusion.

"He summoned that… that thing!"

Sam's face paled. "H-he did that?" she stammered.

Ishizu, who had been standing very still, whacked her brother over the head. "I cannot believe you did that!"

"What?" asked Seiya. The rest of the Knights nodded.

"Yeah, what?" asked Shun.

"He summoned a monster! Aya! What did I do, Ra, to deserve this?"

"A monster?" asked Seiya. Ishizu covered her eyes.

"I know what you're going to do, brother, so just get it over with!"

Marik scowled at her and drew his arm out from within his cloak, revealing his DuelDisk system. He pulled his deck out of a hidden pocket and inserted it into the slot. He drew a card.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen… I summon… Idia, the Necromancer's Guardian!"

A giant wolf with glinting red eyes and a magician's rod not unlike Dark Magician's across his back, appeared in front of the Knights.

"Woah!" cried Seiya. Idia roared.

Marik laughed at the frightened faces of the spies. "I should've done this years ago! Idia, Necromancer's Guardian, show them your stuff!"

The beast roared again and began to grow larger, until its' head touched the ceiling.

Ishizu removed her hand from her eyes and asked Marik angrily, "Why did you do this?"

"Because I could." Marik shrugged. "Controlling a stick would've been harder than controlling that stupid scientist!"

"What scientist?" asked Shun.

"Why, Mansfield Gramms, Kaiba Corp.'s best scientist – second only to Kaiba himself!" He began to laugh again. "What a moron – how did he get his job? It was a simple matter to get him to make the necessary adjustments on my DuelDisk."

"And now, it can project holograms of monsters outside of duels!" finished Ishizu.

"S-s-so this is just a hologram?" asked Sam.

"It's a glitch!" said Marik. "Deal with it."

Sam, Alex and Clover looked at each other.

They looked at Marik.

"Let's get him!" they cried and ran at Marik. The image of Idia exploded, distracting them. Marik ran from the room.

"Do not follow him. He will get what he deserves later," said Ishizu calmly.

"I sure hope so!" said Sam angrily.

"So, uh," Seiya began, swinging his arms uncomfortably.

"Ishizu," Ishizu filled in.

"Right… where are you from?"

"Like, you're obviously not from here," added Clover.

"I cannot reveal that to you, for I foresee that you are destined to find out very soon."

"Foresee?" asked Alex skeptically.

"With my Millennium Necklace. It allows me too see the past or the future." Ishizu indicated the Item hanging from her neck.

"Right."

There was a cry of irritation from the other room. Everyone rushed through the door. There stood Jerry, immaculate as ever, holding a palmtop.

"Ahh, Jerr… What happened?" asked Clover.

"Nothing. Unless you count a man running through my room five minutes ago."

"Uhuh. Right. Whatever you just said."

The spies and Knights sped out of the room, onto the wide balcony. There stood Marik, muttering curses under his breath.

"What is it, brother?" asked Ishizu.

"Go away!" growled Marik.

"You guys!" came the whiney voice of Mandy. "Come here!"

"What?" asked Sam irritably as she stalked back into Jerry's room.

Mandy giggled and latched herself once again to Hyoga's arm as he came through the door. "Nothing!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "What an attention-seeker!"

"What did you call me!" screeched Mandy.

"Uhh… Guys…. Sooo not the time…" said Clover, staring over their heads.

Sam and Mandy whipped around to see Ishizu calmly allow herself to be sucked into another wormhole!

The other Knights pushed their way into the room, lead by Marik, who was smiling evilly. He opened his mouth to speak, but the entire company was sucked into the shining wormhole.

* * *

WOOT! GO ME! I GOT ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP!

Now... c'mon, the lil' purple button that says go ain't there for looks - I know it's real pretty but you gonna have to trust me. Now press it!


	9. Chapter 9

-waves- Hi! Thankies to reviewers, and to my pet rock, Spud. -waves rock- Say hello!

Ahem. Right. On with the show! And, read Aladdin, YGO Style. It's better'n this drivel, thas fer sure!

Disclaimer: LIES! ALL LIES! I don't own any of it! Any of it at all!

**_Chapter 10_**

A deserted alleyway. A large multi-coloured orb appears. Several people fall from within.

"Ugh… where are we? What happened?" Mandy pulled out her compact and fixed her hair.

"Another wormhole!" said Seiya.

"Man, I was hoping that wouldn't happen… where are we?" Hyoga asked.

"Great minds think alike – I just asked the same thing!" simpered Mandy.

"Shut up, Mandy. We have to – "

"Who put you in charge?"

"No one, okay! I'm just trying to – "

"Take over! Yeah, I know you, Sam!"

"Mandy, would you just shut up!" Clover said.

"Stay out of this, wannabe!"

"What did you call me?"

"Wannabe! Wannabe!"

"Mandy shut up you moron! We're lost, remember!"

"Moron? Me? You…!"

"What? Me what?"

"Aargh! Shut up Slumentha!"

"What!"

"Yeah, good name, huh?"

"You little… arghh! I can't even say it!"

"Well, I know perfectly well what you are, and I'm not afraid to say it! You are a Know-It-All Teacher's Pet!"

Sam gasped and slapped Mandy. "How dare you!"

"Yeah! Not in our cartoon now! Allowed to speak freely now!"

"Mandy!"

"Oh, man! You are so – ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah! Feels good! No restraints!"

"Mandy…"

"Can't handle it, can you? Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, and Clover… "

"Mandy!"

"What?"

"L-l-l-look behind you!"

Mandy whipped around and her "freedom high" wore off in an instant as she saw a tall, handsome stranger heading towards her. She fell backwards into a mud puddle.

Clover laughed. "Real graceful, Mandy!"

Mandy growled and stood up. "Do you even know how much this shirt cost!" she shrieked.

"Mandy, that's not the issue right now. Anyway, there are more important things than how you look!" said Sam, watching the approaching stranger.

"Oh, shut up!" Mandy bent, scooped up some mud, straightened and threw it at Sam, splattering all over her jumpsuit.

Sam slapped Mandy across the face for the second time in minutes.

* * *

Seto stalked out of the car.

"Seto! Wait!" Mokuba ran after him. Seto stopped to let his brother catch up, then turned away and walked on, now with measured strides calculated to allow his little brother to keep up. He breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the fresh morning air. He allowed his thoughts free reign in his mind. Inevitably, they turned to the people staying in his mansion. Seto gritted his teeth as he thought of how he had been woken. By the noise of those ingrates shrieking and laughing! Argh! They woke up even earlier than he did. And those stupid pets of theirs! That pudgy yellow one that growled at him whenever he went near it – ugh!

"Do you even know how much that shirt cost!"

"Mandy, that's not the issue right now. Anyway, there are more important things than how you look!"

Seto was jerked from his reverie by the angry high-pitched voices of a group of people up ahead. He could see the two that were arguing – a pouting black-haired girl, and a striking redhead. And then, the redhead struck.

"What the – ?" said Mokuba, coming up behind his brother.

"Oh, great, now Kaiba's involved! What a nice day… sucked into wormholes, meeting more stupid whiney mortals and now, Kaiba! That's wonderful! Tell me, Ishizu, if you knew this was going to happen, WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!" came the sarcastic voice of Marik.

"Oh, stop complaining, brother," said Ishizu distractedly, helping Seiya to his feet.

Seto scowled. "I have had enough if this…" he muttered, and turned on his heel.

"Hey, man, wait up!" came a voice.

Seto did not turn around, but did not walk away either. "Talk to me – you have ten seconds."

"Well, um, I was wondering if you, ah, knew of someplace where we could stay…?"

Seto turned and glared at the speaker, who was wearing a swan headdress. "And why exactly would I do this for you, swan-boy?"

"It's Hyoga!" yelled Hyoga, who had been melting under Kaiba's death glare until the words 'swan-boy' had reached his ears. Clover giggled. Mandy pouted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Seto turned to leave.

"No, wait," said Shun.

Seto turned around with exaggerated slowness. "Yes?"

Shun looked abashed, but carried on. "Please give us a place to stay. Or tell us where we can find a place to stay."

Mokuba looked from Shun to Seto, repeatedly. "Go on, Seto, let 'em stay. It won't make any difference."

Seto rolled him eyes and sighed. "Fine. Mokuba, take them home, I have an appointment." He turned and left.

Mokuba shrugged. "C'mon everyone."

--oo00oo—

Ta-dah!

Even though no one does anymore -sigh- I'll say the usual... review! Please? With cherries? And chocolate?


End file.
